


Заговор

by Oruga



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: Ублюдки что-то затевали.





	Заговор

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Secret Santa-2017.

Ублюдки что-то затевали.

Сидя в кресле возле окна в лучах скудного зимнего солнца, Кроуфорд обдумывал эту мысль и так, и эдак.

Он знал, что паранойя — профессиональное заболевание провидцев. Когда ты видишь, как в будущем лучший друг толкает тебя под машину, а жена спит с твоим боссом, трудно доверять кому-либо в настоящем. Хотя впоследствии может выясниться, что друг убирал тебя из-под выстрела, а с женой вы к моменту видения уже три года как разошлись.

У Кроуфорда никогда не было ни жены, ни лучшего друга. А сейчас даже босса не было. Такое положение дел Кроуфорда очень устраивало.

Надо сказать, паранойя сильно обострилась после того, как он потерял дар провидца. Временно потерял. Конечно, временно. Все были в этом уверены, а больше всех — он сам.

После разрушения маяка он получил травму головы, перелом пары ребер и много чего еще. Шульдих нашел его на берегу. Как ни странно, после неудачи команда не распалась. Они вытащили его на конспиративную квартиру и нашли врачей. Сейчас Кроуфорд был в полном порядке, только дар еще не вернулся. Но все были уверены, что надо просто подождать.

Или они заговаривали ему зубы, а сами что-то замышляли.

Потому что они замышляли. Он хорошо знал свою команду, и паранойя тут была не при чем. Они переглядывались, они кивали друг другу за его спиной и ни на минуту не оставляли его без наблюдения.

Он бы решил, что его собираются продать Розенкройц (что было логично и выгодно), но в чем тогда смысл выхаживать его после маяка? Беспомощным он был бы для Розенкройц еще желаннее.

Кроуфорд подавил дрожь и подтянул плед повыше.

Может быть, они нашли кого-то, кто заинтересован в нем как в Оракуле? Тоже не имеет смысла, пока дар к нему не вернулся. Или они блефуют и собираются всучить покупателю бракованный товар и смыться? Разумно. Но попасться на такой развод могли только неопытные игроки, которые вряд ли хорошо заплатят. Почему бы не подождать, пока он не вернется в рабочую форму, и выручить побольше?

Мысль о том, что команда заключила сделку без его ведома, была неприятна. Самым неприятным было то, что решение принимал, конечно, Шульдих.

После обеда Кроуфорд читал, пил лекарства под хмурым надзором Наги и делал упражнения, предписанные врачом. Потом появился Шульдих с полотенцами и сказал:

— Ванна готова.

Кроуфорду пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не скривиться. Шульдих широко ухмыльнулся — считал мысль, сволочь. После маяка у Кроуфорда возникли трудности с водой. Точнее, с тем, чтобы находиться в воде. Он совершенно не помнил, как его носило волнами и выбросило на берег, но в подсознании, видимо, что-то отложилось. Кроуфорд это ненавидел, как ненавидел все слабости, зависимости и страхи — все, что лишало контроля.

Пока был слаб, Кроуфорд дал себе поблажку и мылся под душем — сначала с помощью сиделки, потом сам. Но сейчас он был уже почти совсем здоров и мириться с глупостями своего сознания не собирался. Шульдих правильно выбрал время.

Кроуфорд склонился над ванной, проверяя температуру воды (идеальная), пошевелил рукой… и замер, глядя на то, как вода слабо плеснула о бортики. Сердце сжалось, потом заколотилось, в нос ударил запах водорослей…

— Кроуфорд?

Шульдих стоял сзади, ухватив его за плечо.

— Ты точно хочешь делать это сегодня?

Кроуфорд сжал зубы, выдохнул через нос и сказал:

— Да.

И начал расстегивать рубашку, контролируя свои движения, чтоб они не казались нервными.

— Окей, — отозвался Шульдих беззаботно. — Я посижу тут.

Кроуфорд почувствовал облегчение и благодарность. И гнев на себя и свою слабость. И злость на Шульдиха, который знал об этой слабости. Можно было заставить его уйти, но…

— Черта с два, — отозвался Шульдих. — Если ты грохнешься в обморок, нам придется лечить тебя снова. У меня на будущее намечены дела поинтереснее, чем сидеть возле твоей больничной койки.

Кроуфорд скрипнул зубами и продолжил раздеваться. Если Шульдих что-либо задумал, его не переупрямишь. Почему у него в команде все — такие упертые сволочи?

— Потому что ты нас подбирал под себя, — отозвался с пола Шульдих, увлеченно листая какой-то пестрый журнальчик. Без очков Кроуфорд не видел, какой, но был уверен, что это «Плэйбой» или что-то подобное.

Он выбрал пену с запахом мяты, чтоб не вспоминать запах водорослей, и забрался в ванну. Вода была приятно горячей. Он осторожно сел. Здесь было тепло, чисто, светло и пахло мятой, почему же, когда от его движения вода качнулась и плеснула ему на грудь, он изо всех сил вцепился в бортики ванны?

— Тихо-тихо, — прошептал над ухом знакомый голос. — Тихо-тихо, шаци. Все хорошо. Все безопасно. Ты дома. Все окей.

Через секунду он понял, что его гладят по плечам, а потом — что его гладит по плечам Шульдих. Вместо того чтобы немедленно выпрямиться и прервать контакт («первое правило успешного лидера — не распускаться перед подчиненными»), Кроуфорд вздохнул и расслабился, осев в воде. Она снова качнулась, но сейчас ощущение рук Шульдиха на его обнаженной коже, дыхания Шульдиха у него над ухом перебивало все прочие ощущения.

Шульдих продолжал говорить какую-то чушь, но главное — продолжал гладить его плечи, ни на секунду не останавливаясь. Потом зачерпнул воду и полил Кроуфорду на спину. Тот вздрогнул, но Шульдих уже скользил ладонями по его мокрой спине, и Кроуфорд снова затих.

Он не помнил, чтобы чувства от простого прикосновения были когда-нибудь настолько насыщенными.

Шульдих налил в ладони немного геля для душа (цитрусовый запах, хорошо, никаких водорослей) и принялся скользить ими по его спине и плечам, споласкивая и снова намыливая. Потом нырнул правой рукой под мышкой и принялся теми же ласкающими, гладящими движениями мыть грудь и живот Кроуфорда.

Футболка Шульдиха намокла, и когда он прижимался к Кроуфорду, чтоб дотянуться дальше, Кроуфорд чувствовал жар и твердые мышцы его тела.

Теперь у Кроуфорда голову повело вовсе не от паники. Черт. Он же избавился от этой слабости… нет, зависимости... еще на выпускном курсе, разве нет?

— Вот так, шаци, ты как новенький, — приговаривал Шульдих, держа руки ковшиком и поливая из них плечи и грудь Кроуфорда. Потом сел на пятки, отодвинувшись, и спросил:

— Встаем?

Кроуфорд заморгал, приходя в себя, и посмотрел на него. Шульдих был до пояса мокрый, с небрежно завязанными на затылке волосами, и куда больше походил на себя времен Розенкройц, чем на гламурную взрослую версию в дорогих шмотках.

Очень плохо. Взрослого Шульдиха было куда легче воспринимать как подчиненного. А неуправляемый подросток из Розенкройц был не подчиненным, а слабостью. Зависимостью.

— Мечтой, Кроуфорд, мечтой, — подсказал Шульдих, ухмыляясь. — Признай уже.

Сволочная натура, впрочем, с юности не изменилась.

Кроуфорд, опираясь на бортик ванны, потянул себя вверх. Для этого потребовалось неожиданно большое усилие, и Шульдих тотчас же шагнул ближе и поддержал его. А затем, когда вместе они стояли уже уверенно, отстранился и вложил в его руку мочалку:

— Дальше сам, или надо помочь?

— Сам, — сухо отозвался Кроуфорд.

— Ну, как знаешь.

И Шульдих вернулся к своему «Плэйбою», устроившись так, чтоб страховать каждое движение Кроуфорда.

После ванны Кроуфорд, едва добравшись до кресла, мгновенно заснул. Но в полусне еще успел подумать, что Шульдих не стал бы решать его судьбу без его ведома. Почему-то теперь был в этом абсолютно уверен.

Так что, проснувшись, Кроуфорд столкнулся все с той же проблемой: так что, черт возьми, замышляла его команда?

В конце концов он решил просто спросить. Если ему соврут — он, по крайней мере, поймет, что ему врут.

Но Шульдих очень удивился вопросу.

— Ты решил спросить? Просто спросить и все? Не давить, не запугивать и не просчитывать вероятности? Кто ты и где наш босс?!

Кроуфорд почувствовал, что его щеки потеплели — и нельзя было списать это на горячую воду, как в ванной.

— У меня слишком мало данных для расчета, — сказал он.

— Да неужели, — Шульдих снова ухмылялся. — Ладно. Я тебе скажу. Мы действительно кое-что задумали втайне от тебя.

Ну что ж, хотя бы один плюс в этой ситуации: у него нет паранойи. Шульдих все-таки пошел на сделку втайне от него, сам сказал. Кроуфорд не ждал этого. Не верил, хотя и прикидывал возможности. Но не верил. Очень глупо с его стороны.

— Не помнишь, какое сегодня число, Кроуфорд?

— Двадцать пятое, — ответил он отрешенно.

— Та-дамм! Мы празднуем Рождество! — Шульдих засветился, как праздничная елка.

Что?

— Вы что? — переспросил Кроуфорд. Он пока не замечал за собой галлюцинаций, но это явно была одна из них.

Шульдих, галлюцинация он был или нет, моментально считал эту мысль.

— Мы празднуем Рождество, — с готовностью повторил он. — Фарфарелло принес елку. Наверное, украл возле какой-нибудь церкви, но неважно, елка красивая. Наги развешивает гирлянды. Я сделал больше всех — заказал еду!

Кроуфорд шевельнул рукой — хотел поправить дужку очков, но тут же вспомнил, что очков нет, и с досадой вздохнул.

— С каких пор мы празднуем Рождество?

— Ну, в прошлом году мы ставили елку возле дома и обменялись подарками…

— …и это была инсценировка для Такатори, о чем вы все прекрасно знали, — сказал Кроуфорд. — Все гайдзины празднуют Рождество, любой японец скажет. Не празднует — подозрительно. Только поэтому нам пришлось имитировать все эти рождественские традиции.

— Да, и нам понравилось, поэтому мы решили повторить.

— Шульдих, — сказал Кроуфорд, — выпускники Розенкройц не верят в бога. А Фарфарелло мечтает его убить. Как, интересно, мы можем его праздновать?

— Ты узко мыслишь, Кроуфорд, — сказал Шульдих. — В мире глобализация. Всем плевать, что там было в оригинале, весь мир хочет нарядную елку, фейерверки, подарки и пожрать. Бери пример с Наги — у него здоровое японское отношение к Рождеству: просто еще один праздник. А с Фарфарелло вообще все логично: кто не родился, того и не убьешь. Так чего бы нам и не праздновать, а, Кроуфорд?

— То есть эти последние дни…. — сказал Кроуфорд медленно, — …вы готовились к Рождеству? Серьезно?

Дверь приоткрылась, и из-за нее высунулся взъерошенный Наги.

— Там пришел посыльный со жратвой, — сказал он. — Мы ему заплатим или как? Фарфарелло говорит, что лучше или как, он как раз хотел испытать новые ножи.

— Испытает на ком-нибудь другом. Я слишком долго искал в этом городе приличную пиццу, чтоб нам отказали в доставке из-за пропавшего курьера.

Они спустились в гостиную, где стояла нарядная, хотя немного помятая с одного бока елка, под потолком мигали гирлянды (Кроуфорд заметил, что по крайней мере у одной из них шнур полметра не доставал до розетки, но это не мешало ей светиться так же ярко, как и другим), а на столе дожидалась гора еды. Похоже, они скупили все, что можно было купить или заказать на вынос.

А дальнюю стену украшала самодельная драпировка из нанизанного на нити попкорна и больших красных бантов.

Кроуфорд чуть не споткнулся, когда ее увидел.

— А это что еще такое?

— Привет из Америки, — с гордостью сказал Шульдих. — Правда, похоже? Ты довольно ярко их представлял.

Ох, действительно. Когда-то очень давно миссис Кроуфорд (мама, он называл ее мама) делала такие же гирлянды из попкорна и красной ткани. Они вместе крепили их на перила лестницы. Но откуда… А, конечно.

— Видимо, я бредил, — сказал он сухо.

— Да, детство вспоминал, — кивнул ему Шульдих с ехидцей.

Вот же ублюдок. Ну и команду он себе подобрал.

Кроуфорд еще раз посмотрел на добрых метров пять самодельной гирлянды и представил, как его команда — трое могущественных паранормов, которые два месяца назад едва не отправили весь мир в хаос — сидят и нанизывает попкорн на длинные нитки, чтобы устроить ему праздник и напомнить о детстве.

Да в Розенкройц их всех списали бы за профнепригодность.

— Если бы вы не секретничали, я бы мог тоже что-нибудь сделать, — сказал Кроуфорд снисходительным тоном, стараясь скрыть комок в горле. — Что-нибудь классом повыше, конечно.

— О, не беспокойся, — отозвался Шульдих, — ты все это оплатил! — и помахал тем, что очень напоминало чековую книжку Кроуфорда.

— Шульдих, может не стоит, — сказал Наги вполголоса, — доктор нас предупреждал насчет стресса…

— Что ты, какой это стресс, — отозвался Шульдих. — Он привык.

И в самом деле, разговор о деньгах был знакомым и успокаивающим. Кроуфорд планировал, команда зарабатывала, Кроуфорд распределял полученное, команда тратила. Больше всех тратил Шульдих, так что Кроуфорд привык к попыткам того залезть к нему в кошелек.

— Я совершенно здоров, — заявил он. — И никакой стресс мне не страшен.

— Ой ли, — сказал Фарфарелло с кушетки у задней стены. И посмотрел вверх.

Все тоже посмотрели вверх. Наги нервно хихикнул.

Над проемом дверей, в которых остановился Кроуфорд, висел пучок омелы. Кроуфорд почувствовал, как время замерло… и пошло вновь. Он видел эту омелу раньше, она привиделась ему впервые чуть ли не в детстве. И потом видение повторялось и повторялось, что означало важнейший поворотный пункт в судьбе пророка.

— Я правильно понимаю, что сегодня мы чтим все старинные рождественские традиции? — поинтересовался он невозмутимо. На самом деле Кроуфорд был так далек от невозмутимости, что дальше некуда. В нем разгоралась священная радость пророка, увидевшего осуществившееся видение, удовлетворение от того, что старая загадка будет вот-вот решена, а вдобавок — восторг и надежда, которые он строго-настрого запретил себе в Розенкройц.

Фарфарелло в качестве положительного ответа затянул рождественский гимн. У него оказался хороший звучный голос, и он знал все слова.

Но Кроуфорд его не слушал. Он шагнул к Шульдиху и решительно притянул к себе, ухватив за рыжую гриву. Глаза у того расширились, но губы раскрылись под губами Кроуфорда с податливой готовностью, а в следующую секунду Шульдих обхватил его спину и с энтузиазмом ответил на поцелуй.

Наги захлопал и что-то одобрительно закричал, Фарфарелло переключился на другой рождественский гимн, на этот раз мажорный… но все это было неважно.

Важно было другое. Оторвавшись от губ Шульдиха, Кроуфорд вдруг ощутил знакомый тонкий звон на грани слышимости, дрожь по позвоночнику и вспышку перед глазами. А затем пришло видение…

Они с Шульдихом стоят где-то на крыше, и за Шульдихом сияет большая полная луна, и он выглядит на несколько лет старше, чем сейчас, но еще красивее, и едва не пританцовывает от возбуждения, и расплывается в улыбке, которая и знакома и не знакома Кроуфорду, и говорит:

— Ну что? Ты сейчас что-то видишь, да?

— Я же просил не подглядывать, — отвечает Кроуфорд, и Шульдих отмахивается: «Ну прости».

И Кроуфорда накрывает пониманием, что все годы с этой минуты до момента видения они были — будут — вместе.

А возможно, и дальше.

…Видение схлопнулось с тем же тонким звоном, и Кроуфорд покачнулся, но его обхватили руки Шульдиха. Позади маячили Наги и Фарфарелло.

Надо все-таки купить новые очки. Куда это годится, если лидер не видит выражения лиц своей команды.

Хорошо, что Шульдих был совсем рядом, и о выражении его лица гадать не приходилось.

— Это было видение? — спросил он дрожащим шепотом.

Кроуфорд сжал его руку, прочистил горло и сказал строгим начальственным голосом:

— С понедельника мы начинаем искать работу для всей команды. А до тех пор... раз уж вы это все затеяли…


End file.
